lets_go_miracle_precurefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Characters
Aileen/Cure Love A shy girl who is best friends with Hannah. She loves to help out others but they always misunderstand her due to her shy behavior. When she was little, Aileen had met a boy who encouraged her dream to becoe a hero. She has a crush on him. Her mom had also ecoouraged her dream, but other people had teased Aileen because she was weak. A traumatic accdent caused Aileen to belive that heroes never exist outside of fantasies. "Embrace your heart! Cure Love!" Her alter ego is Cure Love, who appears in episode 5. Cure Love has long white hair in a french braid down to her thighs. She has a special healing power and her purification attack is Love Shower. Later on, she will use the legendary Miracle Sword, which will be her power-up weapon in the series. In the last battles, Cure Love will use the legendary Eternal Love Arrow. Her symbol is the heart. Hannah/Cure Hope A stubborn and optimistic class rep. She is also the star and captain of the school track team. Her dad owns a sandwich food truck named Penguin House and her mom is a nurse. Hannah admires her mom and wants to be a nurse just like her mom, so she studies hard. She often teases Aileen about her shyness. Hannah is seen as reliable. "Open, the door to dreams! Cure Hope!" Her alter ego is Cure Hope, who will appear in episode 1. She has long sky blue hair in a half ponytail. Her lightning attacks slow down enemies. Her purification attack is Hope Tempest. Later on, she will use the legendary Miracle Sword. Her symbol is the butterfly. Yazmin/Cure Faith A outgoing and cheerful amateur model of a local agency. She adores KPOP. Yazmin loves to do her own thing and sometimes breaks the school dress codes. Yazmin collects adorable items and she dreams to become a supermodel. She doesn't get along with Katie. "Believe in yourself! Cure Faith!" Her alter ego is Cure Faith, who will appear in episode 2. She has bright yellow hair in twintails and wears a short yukata-like outfit. She has powerful legs and her purification attack is Harmony Attack. Later on, she will use the legendary Miracle Sword. Her symbol is the star. Katie/Cure Courage A brave and fiesty student council prez. She and Yazmin argue a lot despite being childhood friends before. Katie doesn't get along with children because of her "scary eyes." Despite her scary-like character, Katie wants to become a florist. "The shining symbol of bravery! Cure Courage!" Her alter ego is Cure Courage who will appear in episode 3, She has long green hair in a thick ponytail. She is the strongest puncher. Her purification attack is Courage Hurricane. Later on, she will use the legendary Miracle Sword. Her symbol is the flower. Raina/Cure Harmony A cheerful and carefree girl who loves food and children. Raina has a habit of shipping boys together due to her obsession with BL(boys love). People had seen her as annoying so she was bullied in the past for her craziness. Raina wants to become a beautiful bride in the future, so she works hard to take care of her 4 siblings. Despite her carefree behavior, Raina is a peacemaker and is sometimes spotted around fights. "All evil shall be punished! The Precure of Peace, Cure Harmony!" Her alter ego is Cure Harmony who will appear in episode 4. She has her purple hair into low twintails in curly loops. Her purification attack is Harmony Explosion. Later on, she will use the legendary Miracle Sword. Her symbol is the diamond. Charon A unicorn fairy that ran away from the Fairy Realm. Her homeland was conquered by the Demon King and she came to the RareRealm (earth) to find the PreCure. Charon has light lavender fur and a mane of blonde hair. Mira A baby who was born from the miracle the PreCure Chalice created in episode 6. Mira has blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The precures take turns taking care of her, each one assigning her every week. Max Aileen's childhood friend who suddenly disappeared 10 years ago and came back. He has black hair and red eyes. Max is adored by girls despite his sharp tongue and intimidating personality. He likes to tease Aileen. Max is a bit of a tsundere. Aileen was the one who gave him his name. Category:Characters